1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running toy, and in particular to a running toy capable of running stably.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, as a running toy capable of walking on both feet, a toy is known that runs by continuously taking a movement of lifting and stretching out one leg in a state wherein a sole of a foot of the other leg contacts with a ground, and after lifting and stretching out the other leg in a state wherein a sole of a foot of the one leg contacts with the ground.
Further, as another running toy, a toy is known that runs by moving right and left legs forward and backward in a state wherein a portion of each of soles of feet always contacts with a ground.
Because the former running toy as described above lifts one leg when running, it is difficult that the running toy keeps a right and left balance when running, and runs stably.
On the other hand, because the latter running toy as described above slips on a slippery floor or road and does not move forward even if moving the right and left legs forward and backward, it is difficult that the running toy runs stably.
Further, because some of running toys according to an earlier development have structures so that a power source, a power transmitting mechanism and a movable part thereof cannot be changed, there is a case wherein it is difficult that the running toys run stably, according to a state of a floor or a road.
The above-described problems occur not only in a toy robot, but also in a general running toy which runs or walks.
The present invention was developed in order to solve the problems as mentioned above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a running toy capable of running stably regardless of a state of a floor, a road or the like.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a running toy comprises: right and left leg parts which are provided so as to rotate forward and backward on a first horizontal axis; right and left rotating members which are provided so as to rotate on a second horizontal axis parallel to the first horizontal axis; a motor for driving the right and left rotating members, wherein the right and left leg parts engage with the right and left rotating members at eccentric positions of the rotating members corresponding to the leg parts respectively, phases at the eccentric positions of the right and left rotating members are different from each other, and the right and left leg parts rotate forward and backward according as the right and left rotating members rotate; and right and left grips which are provided at soles of the right and left leg parts respectively, so as to be projected from and retracted in the soles of the right and left leg parts respectively, and so as to be projected from the soles of the right and left leg parts when the right and left leg parts rotate from forward positions to backward positions respectively.
The right and left rotating members are not limited specially. Each of the right and left rotating members may be a rotating member at an eccentric position of which a pin is provided, or a rotating member such as a cam, a crank and so on. Further, in case a gear mechanism is provided at each of the right and left leg parts, each of the rotating members may be a gear.
According to the running toy of the aspect of the present invention, because the right and left grips are provided at the soles of the right and left leg parts respectively, so as to be projected from the soles when the right and left leg parts rotate from the forward positions to the backward positions respectively, the grips can kick a floor or a road. Consequently, it is possible to drive the running toy forward.
Preferably, the running toy of the aspect of the present invention, further comprises: right and left cams which rotate according as the right and left rotating members rotate respectively; and right and left slave parts which move according to the right and left cams provided at the right and left leg parts respectively; wherein the right and left grips are fixed at lower end portions of the right and left slave parts respectively.
The right and left slave parts are not limited specially. Each of the right and left slave parts may be a part which is provided at the leg part so as to slide upward and downward, or a link mechanism.
According to the above-described running toy, because the right and left grips are moved by the right and left cams respectively, it is possible to project and retract each of the grips smoothly.
Preferably, in the running toy as described above, peripheral surfaces of the right and left rotating members are cam surfaces of the right and left cams respectively.
According to the above-described running toy, the cam surfaces of the right and left cams are formed on the peripheral surfaces of the right and left rotating members respectively, it is possible to simplify the structure of the running toy more than a case the cam is separated from the rotating member and provided at the running toy.
Preferably, the running toy as described above, further comprises a plurality of pairs of right and left rotating members, wherein one of the pairs has right and left rotating members having different structures from those of right and left rotating members of another pair, and the pairs can be changed to one another.
The pairs of right and left rotating members are not limited specially. One of the pairs may have right and left rotating members having different eccentric amounts of positions at which pins engaging longitudinal holes formed in the leg parts are provided from those of right and left rotating members of another pair. Further, in case the peripheral surfaces of the right and left rotating members of each of the pairs are the cam surfaces of the right and left cams respectively, one of the pairs may have right and left rotating members having different radius vectors to the cam surfaces from those of right and left rotating members of another pair.
Preferably, the running toy of t he aspect of the present invention, further comprises: a plurality of upper body parts at each of which the motor is provided, which are formed in different shapes from one another, and which can be changed to one another; and a base part at which any one of the upper body parts is provided so as to be attached thereto and detached therefrom.
According to the above-described running toy, because the upper body parts can be changed to one another, it is possible to change the whole structure of the running toy.
Preferably, the running toy of the aspect of the present invention, further comprises: a plurality of upper body parts at which motors having different characteristics from one another are provided respectively, and which can be changed to one another; and a base part at which any one of the upper body parts is provided so as to be attached thereto and detached therefrom.
The characteristic of the motor is not limited specially. The characteristic of the motor may be a horsepower, a rotation number or the like.
According to the above-described running toy, because the upper body parts can be changed to one another, it is possible to change a horsepower or a running speed of the running toy.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a running toy comprises: a plurality of upper body parts at which motors having different characteristics from one another are provided respectively; a base part at which any one of the upper body parts is provided so as to be attached thereto and detached therefrom, and at which a power transmitting mechanism is provided; and a running part which is provided at the base part; wherein any one of the upper body parts is provided at the base part so that one of the motors, which is provided at the one of the upper body parts is connected to the power transmitting mechanism, and the upper body parts can be changed to one another.
The running part is not limited specially. The running part may be wheels or leg parts.
According to the above-described running toy, because the upper body parts can be changed to one another, it is possible to change a horsepower or a running speed of the running toy.